Splatoon online
by Chocolatecornett
Summary: selected people including myself are summoned to a universe called splattonverse. can we survive the game? (after watching Sao and splatoon gameplays I yet again wrote another oc fanfiction please tell me what you guys think sorry about grammar and errors if there is any I am learning)
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell ranged throughout the house. A smile spread across my face as I ran towards the door like a little kid. I opened the door, and the mailman smiled at me.

"Heres your package mam I just need your signature." He said as he gave me the electronic device to sign my name. I quickly signed it, and thanked him. I picked up the box and carried it into my room. I placed it on my bed and opened the package. I just love the new smell of a brand new video game console. Once I set up my brand new wiiu which took a while but I turned on the tv and set up the settings and such. I went back to the main screen, and I popped in the hit game of the year Splatoon. I smiled as the familiar music began to play. I eagerly picked up the gamepad and pressed start. I didn't realize the time because my sister came in my room.

"It came?" She asked I paused the game and grinned. She laughed.

"Great, can't wait to play Super Mario Maker." She said .

"Ah crap I forgot that one, I can go on the store and get it from there though." I said my sister frowned but smiled.

"Okay tell me when you get it then i'll play with you mom said she won't get back until later this evening and I have a lot of homework today stupid ten page essay." She said sighing.

"Ten pages!" I said shocked.

"Yeah I hate my English teacher at least you don't have to worry about school right now since you graduated, well I better get to it have fun sis." She said as she closed the door from behind. I sighed and cracked my knuckles. I entered another match but just then something strange happened. The screen went to the news section. The Squid sisters Cali and Mari came on instead of well talking Squid they actually spoke English.

Cali: hey Splatoon fans! Guess what time it is?

Mari: it's time to… Enter the game yourself! Mari said.

Cali: that's right Mari everyone who is playing right now will get a chance to actually live in our universe. On your accord of course. Just one little piece of information you should know.

Mari: once you enter Splatoonverse You can't go back until you beat the game. So which will it be? There was a 30 second timer that appeared on the screen. What should I do ?

This is a neat opportunity and I never thought this could actually happen. I sighed once I made up my decision.

"I'll go." I said the timer stopped and a button appeared on my gamepad that said welcome to the game.

I pressed the button and a gravitational force pulled me in. Everything was black and my head hurt. A voice was calling out my name. I became conscience and I stood up and found myself looking up at a inkling girl. She smiled at me, and held out a hand to help me up. I was speechless. I was really inside Splatoon!

"Are you okay? I was walking and then all of a sudden you came out of nowhere." She said. I simply noded.

"Anyways i'm Amy what's your name?" I looked at the girl. She looked like the one from the game.

"I… I'm Chelsea." I said. Amy smiled.

"Nice to meet you Chelsea come on I heard there was going to be some sort of meeting in the plaza." Amy said as she quickly dragged me along. I have no idea what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The shock

"I thought this was a joke?" A guy said.

"Yeah they weren't kidding either." Amy and I went over to the plaza to see what was happening. Before I realized it, I noticed I was lighter than normal, and I looked down at myself to see that I shrunk and lost all my weight. I was really skinny, I looked like Amy except I had brown flowing hair and I wore a green t- shirt

with blue shorts and sneakers. There were several people like me who just looked confused, and had no idea what was going on. Just then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up as the atmosphere changed and the sky turned dark.

"SILENCE!" I jumped at the loud voice. A monitor appeared showing a strange figure wearing a mask and a black cape.

"Welcome earthlings, this is the Splatoonverse. You were summoned here for a particular reason but only few will survive. There is no way out. The only way you can leave is if you beat the game which is impossible!" He laughed evilly. Everyone was shocked even the inklings gasped and I was shaking with fear. Amy suddenly growled.

" you better make yourselves feel like your home because you'll be here for who knows how long muhaaaaa." Lightning suddenly flashed, then everyone just started talking.

"hey! Cali and Mari were the ones who got us stuck here!" A guy shouted.

"Yeah lets kill them!" Everyone was then in an uproar. Amy ran up to the stage, and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"It's not there fault! They weren't even on the news today! You were set up!" She yelled.

"Then what do we do now?" I asked Amy smiled at me.

"Well, everyone should probably split up in groups we can have weekly meetings until we can find a way to get you guys home." She said. Everyone noded in agreement and walked off. Amy jumped down from the stage and walked back to me.

"So what about you what are you going to do now that you're stuck here?" Amy asked.

"I guess i'll see what happens although I am new to this world so maybe I should stick with you for awhile." I said adjusting my glasses. Amy smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"That's great! Hey we should go and get you signed up at the guild so you can attend turf wars and stuff." Amy said as she dragged me off once again. I entered a new world where I made an actual friend but evil looks around the corner. Can I be a hero?

Author's notes: hey guys I am so excited about this fanfic I basically created my own world for splatoon and as you can see it's similar to SAO. I know it's a little sketchy but once I get my world build up this story will be a hit heres what I am planning for the future of this series

This story is of course an original that was inspired by the game and SAO I will have

certain relationships and guilds more ocs will be included . Let's see how the next few chapters go please review and tell me what you think


End file.
